Tris' Initiates
by ThatOneChick'98
Summary: What if the Erudite hadn't attacked Abnegation and had taken a more subtle route? ? After two years of working, dating, getting married, and helping initiates not lose their sanity, Tris is in for the ride of her life. Between several Divergents transferring to Dauntless, Jeanine trying to imprison her parents, and a baby on the way, Tris has a lot to do.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Initiates

**Au Note: What if the Erudite hadn't attacked Abnegation and had taken a more subtle route? What if Tris had chosen a job specifically so she could stop as much mayhem as possible? After two years of working, dating, getting married, and helping initiates not lose their sanity, Tris is in for the ride of her life. Between several Divergents transferring to Dauntless, Jeanine trying to imprison her parents, and a baby on the way, Tris has a lot to do.**

He had a smile on his face when she told him. That was how she knew he thought they were ready for this, but she wasn't so sure. Were they ready for this big of a leap? She didn't know, but when she saw his face…she felt sure.

Tris smiled at the daydream. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to do that. She would be far too busy. Her hand went down to her enlarged stomach. Very busy. She looked down at the stack of papers in front of her and thought of the initiates coming later that day. Very busy indeed.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. Normally, people didn't knock on other people's doors, but everyone seemed to see Tris as an exception to that rule. "Come in." she called, not caring to open up the door like she usually did.

"Didn't feel like hobbling over?" Christina asked, walking towards her desk.

"I can't wait for the day Will knocks you up. Then I'll be making penguin jokes about you."

"Whoa, feeling Dauntless today, Tris?"

"It's initiation day, everyone feels Dauntless."

Christina's smile melted slightly, "You know Tris…you might want to take it easy this year. Leave initiation to people who don't have a stressful job and aren't pregnant."

"No. I have mentored the transfers for two years now. Four says most of the transfers over the years wouldn't even get in if I hadn't looked out for them." Mentoring was the term that everyone gave to what Tris did. During initiation Tris would support the transfers, encouraging them, helping them through problems, (making sure the divergents didn't get killed). The suicide rate had dropped to nothing and Tris had felt very proud of that.

"I'm fine," Tris told Christina, "And, anyways, some of the transfers usually help me while I'm helping them.

Christina leaned forward toward her best friend, "You don't have to keep doing this for Al. You can stop."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for them."

"You don't even know them."

"But I will."

Will entered the office before Christina could say anything else, "Ladies, they've just boarded the trains."

"Help me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' Initiates Ch 2

**Disclaimer: Although I forgot to put it in the first chapter, I don't own any of these characters. Veronica Roth had the awesome opportunity to write down their stories**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

For some reason Tris loved listening to the screams, grunts, or shrieks that came from the initiates as they fell. She tried to figure out who they were, their personality, and whether or not they were divergent or not.

Usually she stood next to Tobias waiting for them all, but standing up too long killed her ankles these days. A Dauntless man had found her a seat and had brought it to her. She had thanked him and he had smiled shyly at her. Everyone was like that nowadays.

"Alright," Tris heard Tobias' voice and realized she had zoned out during the jumps. All the initiates were already here, "Dauntless-born go with Lace, transfers stay here."

The Dauntless-born filed out, some of them waving to Tris, and she came to stand a little bit behind Tobias. He needed the spotlight right now, not her.

"I'm Four, yes, like the number," Tobias looked behind the transfers to Christina, who had her mouth open, about to ask the question Tobias had just answered. It was all a joke to her, "I'll be your instructor for your initiation. It will be hard. It will be grueling. Get over it.

"Meet your golden ticket to surviving initiation. This is Tris. She's probably the nicest person you'll meet here. She usually works in the crime investigation unit of Dauntless. The head hancho there. She decides which cases are worth our time. Despite how extensive her job is she always helps with you transfers."

"He'd bite your head off if I didn't. Your welcome."

"That's true," Tobias said nodding his head, "She intereferes for you all. I feel like kicking you out she keeps me from it, unless I have a good reason that is. You are failing she tries to help. You feel suicidal, she's your girl.

"Now, let me tell you something about this woman. I don't care how good you think you are, how pregnant you think she is, she could beat your butt in ten minutes flat. And she'd do it with a smile on her face and a 'are you okay, honey' on her lips.

"Although, she won't need to do that. You see, Tris is somewhat of a treasure among the Dauntless. She keeps the suicide rate down and she's so kind you can't help but love her. You touch her the wrong way. We even think you're talking to her in a mean way, you won't be thrown out of Dauntless, we'll just kill you."

"Four." Tris said sternly. He looked back at her and she shook her head at him.

"May I ask a question?" a girl in the back asked. She was wearing black and white and Tris was reminded of Christina.

"No," Tobias said the same time Tris said, "Yes."

"Oh, um…" the girl looked confused as to which person she should listen to, "How many months are you?"

Eight and a half months, Tris thought, "Enough to feel like I'm going to pop." Tobias and Tris had already decided to keep their private life as private as possible. This seemed like the place to start.

"You didn't have to make up all those things to make them afraid of me," she said, just barely keeping up with Tobias as they walked, "I can take care of myself."

Her voice was quiet, but Tris knew he heard her. "Who said I made them up?"

Tris stopped for a second Tobias kept walking, "I did."

Tobias turned back and smiled at her. Then his instructor face came on, and he was no longer Tobias. He was Four. "This is the Pitt. Over there is the Chasm. This is where you will shop, work, meet people, and hang out. The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. One step too close, one drink too many, one dare that sends you over the edge will kill you. Every once in a while someone commits suicide here. Most of the time they were transfers unable to take initiation. Not very often anymore. Give you one guess why."

Everyone seemed to take a step closer to Tris, "Next stop," Four continued, "Dinner."

They filed into the cafeteria and Tris and Tobias went to sit with their usual friends. They were sitting at a longer table because they knew the transfers would like to have the choice to sit by Tris, that is, if they could look past the fact that she was sitting next to Four. Most of them ignored him.

"Were you a transfer?" an Erudite kid asked.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" a Candor girl continued.

"Twenty."

"Are you married?"

"Yes, that would be why I'm pregnant."

"Who's your husband?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see him around."

Tobias' knee rubbed against hers. Around indeed.


End file.
